<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back at Work by AsherMirs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351536">Back at Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherMirs/pseuds/AsherMirs'>AsherMirs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hallmark - Fandom, Love on Safari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Porn, Spreadsheet Guy fucks himself this time, hallmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherMirs/pseuds/AsherMirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work can be stressful, everyone needs some relief every once in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back at Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brad Wilson’s life had slowly returned back to normal in the few months after his longtime girlfriend had left him. His mourning period had passed, he no longer thought about the life he had planned in his head. Instead, Brad focused on himself, remodeling his small Chicago apartment, improving himself, and working towards a promotion in his job as an accountant. He prided himself in his work, if one co-worker didn’t know how to zero out the numbers, Brad sure did. The accountant had worked hard throughout his education and career. His diligence paid off, he was practically an encyclopedia of financial knowledge. The books at work were thoroughly organized and any auditor would find every piece of information they’d need. </p><p>The accountant sat at his cubicle going through spreadsheets and checking emails, work related and personal. He mindlessly clicked through emails, skimming through for anything important and replying to what needed to be replied to. It was about midday at this point and his eyes began to burn from staring at the screen. Brad took a minute to close his eyes and rest his head in his hands. One hand dropped to his knee, and then up his thick thigh. A soft blush covered his face as he realized where his thoughts had gone. How long had it been since he took some time for himself? The man looked around, everyone else was busy, working quietly. The sound of people typing on keyboards, taking phone calls, and chatting with each other while getting coffee filled the floor. He backed away from his computer and stood up, he would get more privacy in a bathroom stall. He quickly tried to make his way through the workplace.</p><p>“Hey, Brad! Did you get my email? I’m having a little trouble with balancing something and I could use your help,” a coworker stopped him.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah... I’ll help you as soon as I can, I-I’m a little busy... right now,” Brad stammered and tried to move past the other man. He hoped his coworker didn’t notice anything unusual. The accountant kept his head down. Unfortunately, others gathered around him to ask questions and get advice. </p><p>“I’ll send the reports to you now… I’ll email you the instructions…” Brad decided it was better just to go back to his desk and ignore the feeling. Sitting down again and helping his fellow accountant out, he still felt the same impossible urge. He inched his hair closer under the desk and rubbed at himself, maybe no one would bother him? People here sent emails about things more than not. Brad closed his eyes for a moment and sighed quietly. He strained against the material of his pants. Another look around the office, he pulled himself out discreetly. The accountant had never done anything like this before, he was admittedly aroused by the idea. He took a very small amount of the hand lotion he kept in his desk to make things faster. He ran his other hand down his chest. The Spreadsheet Guy tried to keep everything as quiet and normal looking as possible, still trying to scroll through his work while he satisfied himself. He stroked his entire length and let his head rest against the back of the chair.<br/>
His large hand tightened its grip around his thick dick. He loosened his tie and fastened his pace, trying hard not to moan.</p><p>Every once in a while, a sound would escape him and he’d cover himself and take a peek around, making sure no one suspected anything. He would return to stroking himself very slowly before picking his pace up a bit. Brad massaged the head of his cock, he teased at the frenulum as his eyes shut. His eyebrows raised, he took a deep breath and bit his thumb to keep from moaning. He held his breath and leaned over the desk, finally letting out a shaky exhale. The accountant pushed his hair back as he covered his mouth and jerked himself harder, occasionally thrusting into his palm. His breathing intensified but he tried to hide it, Brad still cautiously looked over his shoulder. The man reached for a tissue and stifled a moan when he finally reached his release. He shuddered as he came down from his high and returned to the reality that was his workplace. </p><p>Brad tucked himself away and threw the tissue in the trash can full of discarded papers. He was actually able to go to the restroom this time where he cleaned himself up, washing his hands and returned to his desk. A smile remained on his face for the rest of the day, Brad Wilson was back answering his emails now and more focused than ever. As he continued on his work, he thought about his goal of getting that promotion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>